Inuzuka, Exor
Inuzuka, Exor is a strong, kind, and wise leader of the Inuzuka Clan. He possess' two dogs. One of them is named Takumi. He is black, and skinny. He is often the wisee dog, and helps Exor make decisions. The other dog is named Basaka. He is a white dog, with a blue strip going from his head to his tail. He is often the stronger more fierce dog that rushes into battle before thinking. He also hates everyone that isnt Exor. They work well as a team together. So does Exor, and the rest of the Inuzuka. Whenever one needs aid Exor is always there. Exor may not know any medical ninjutsu, but he is able to heal his dogs with his supplies. He is a vet in other words. 'History' When Exor was six his father had died from two Kusagakure shinobi raiding Amegakure. He was the Inuzuka leader. They then appointed a man named Inuzuka, Kagami. They put him as replacement until Exor was old enough to become the leader of the clan. Exor trained his whole life so he would be strong enough. When he was eight his mom gave him a small black puppy named Takumi. The moment Takumi laid eyes on Exor he smiled. So did Exor. When Exor was thirteen his mom told him that she had to move away from the village for awhile, and she also said that he couldn't come with him because the clan needed him to become leader. That same night him, and Takumi went searching for her because he couldn't take the pain of not seeing her anymore, and being alone. They were in the woods, and it was raining. They heard noises, but they didn't care. They were miles away from the village when suddenly a wolf came out of nowhere, and attacked them. He injured Takumis right leg which caused Exor to become very frightened. The wolf, and Exor met eyes. It seemed like it was about to attacked, but it didn't. It just stared at Exor, and growled. Then suddenly Takumi got up, and limped all the way to Exor. It stood infont of him growling, and barking at the wolf. The wolf charged at Takumi, but Exor jumped infront of him, and the wolf bit Exors forearm. Exor clentched his teeth, and closed his eyes in pain. The wolf then let go, and stared at Exor. Exor opened his eyes, and saw a diffrent look on the wolf. It seemed sad. Exor used his Inuzuka telepathy, and talked with the wolf. Eventually him , and the wolf became friends, and came with Exor back to the village. Exor named him Basaka. Kage Status When Exor was thirty-six years old, he was elected to be the Amehitoroshi (Rain Killer). He was shocked. He thought to himself "First Inuzuka leader, and now Amehitoroshi...this is unreal." It might have been unreal, but it was also one of the best days of Exors life. He swore to himself to help the village no matter what. His goal as a kage was to break out of the Konrans way of life, and start anew. A man is a purple Amegakure chuunin vest walked up to Exor, and handed him a hat, and a cloak. They were the clothes that symboled his athority. As the man passed the clothes to Exor he nodded, and did nothing, but stand there, and watch. Exor looked at the hat, and stared at it for a couple of seconds. Then he looked up at the man, and then the whole village. He put on the hat, and everybody cheered. (To Be Continued...) Category:Character's